1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a method for fabrication thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display panel and a method for fabrication thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid advance of the display technology, the display has been gradually developed from the early cathode ray tube (CRT) display to the current flat panel display (FPD). Comparing to the FPD composed by a hard carrier plate (such as a glass substrate), the FPD composed of a flexible substrate (such as a plastic substrate) has properties such as flexibility and impact resistance. Accordingly, flexible displays of which active devices are fabricated on the flexible substrates have been investigated in recent years.
In general, fabrication methods of the flexible display panels are to first fix the flexible substrate on the glass substrate through a releasing interface. Then, fabrication procedures of the display device are performed on the flexible substrate. After the fabrication of the display device is completed, adhesion force between the releasing interface and the flexible substrate is weakened through an irradiation of ultraviolet (UV) light from the backside of the glass substrate or a heat treatment, whereby the flexible substrate is removed from the glass substrate. However, if IC bonding is already completed before removing the flexible substrate, then the hard IC may lead to stress concentration and thus release force may be increased. Accordingly, the film on the flexible substrate may possibly be damaged in the process of removing the flexible substrate.